


They got married

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Supergirl and Lena Luthor are secretly married.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 331





	They got married

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, plz pardon all my mistakes;)  
> 5x13 sucks, the writers should go screw themselves, and I believe Supercorp are actually married and they deserve a happy ending.

_** Lena ** _

It's easy to fall in love with Supergirl, the Kryptonian hero who was the proud of the city, the guardian angel who protected all the citizens, and she is the main reason that Lena moved from Metropolis to National City. Lena loves the hero who saved her life for countless time, she loves the symbol of hope behind that S. It's easy to fall in love with Kara Danvers, she is the brightest raising star of Catco, her writing is spontaneously beautiful, her pen is her weapon, she speaks of the good by all heart, she points out problems sharply. She’s the kindest person, even the coldest heart would’ve be melted by this kind of human-sized sun.

It's not easy to fall in love with Kara Zor-El, mainly because there’s not many people have seen Kara Zor-El. Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of the vanished planet Krypton. She was the girl who sought refuge on Earth with the task of caring for her cousin, who arrived on Earth before her and grew up, and she had to rethink about who she is and what she wants to do. Ever since the Danvers adopted her, she's been hiding her identity and abilities. After she flew into the sky in the first time in her adult life and saved that plane, the media called her Supergirl, and she was the Super of National City. She was still Kara Danvers at home, she was Eliza's baby daughter, Alex's little sister, the news reporter at work. However, Lena knew she was still Kara Zor-El, the last of the Lost Zor-el Family, the refugees from Krypton, the little nerd who was raised to be a scientist (pretty cute though, Lena loves it) , the girl who would sneak up in the middle of the night and look up at the stars.

Loving Kara was not easy, but Lena loves her anyway, no matter which version of her. It's just that Supergirl belongs to National City, the crime-fighting Supergirl, Kara Danvers belongs to Catco, belongs to the Danvers, and Kara Zor-El only belongs to Lena.

"Kara Zor-El, " Lena said, enjoying a moment of peace and quiet in her penthouse, without vigilante, without company business, away from prying eyes. Lena fondled Kara's bare back, marveling at how soft and delicate her indestructible Kryptonian skin was. "Let's get married. "

Kara looked stunned. "What? "

Lena looked at confused Kara, said seriously. "I know you don't need a marriage certificate to prove our relationships on Krypton, but... with my mom still out there and all those people are trying to hurt you, and Lex, even he’s in prison, they’ll do whatever it takes to targeting you and me. "

"If it goes that far, I can protect you with The Fifth Amendment. "

"Please, Kara. you always protect me. Let me protect you this time. "

The understanding blue eyes met those loving green eyes, and Kara pulled Lena into a passionate kiss. "Mmkay. "

(The marriage certificate of Supergirl and Lena Luthor was finalized with Felicity's help. Because even with The Alien Amnesty Act have passed a few years ago, a Super and a Luthor can't go to city hall and get married in secret without alerting the public. So after some clever maneuvering, Supergirl and Lena Luthor are legally married, and the on-duty staff in city hall just happened to get up for coffee, didn't even notice the new document. The missing file was hidden on purpose until the day the authorities wanted to investigate.)

* * *

_**Alex** _

Kara woke up under the familiar yellow Sun lamp.

As soon as she opened her eyes, a worried to death but furious Alex began her lecture.

“Maggie called. She told me you fell from the sky in downtown!!! Smashed a flower bed! YOU ARE LUCKY streets are empty this time of day! Care to explain why you fell from the sky? DEO doesn't need a sloppy Supergirl and I don’t want to worried about you while I was in DEO!”

"Alex, I’m fine, just… Keep your voice down, you sound like Eliza... " Kara set up, moaning, and jumped off from the gurney tried leaving.

Five minutes later, DEO agents saw an enraged director grabbed the girl of steel and head back to the medical wing for questioning.

"Lena and I had a special drink yesterday, and... we... " Kara scratched her head and blushed.

It only took Alex a second to catch on, then she made a grimace, "Ugh Kara stop, I don't want to know details, " she wrinkled her nose, "I understand you guys just got married, but could you please be careful? I don't even want to know how you passed out and dropped from the sky in the next morning. "

"Now, go get some food and enjoy the yellow sun, and tell Lena no more drinking for you. Or I'll have her under arrest and locked up in the DEO for three or five days. "

"Alex! " Kara screamed in dismay.

* * *

_**Maggie** _

Maggie is one of the few people knows Supergirl’s real identity. She figured it out totally on her own. Alex only gets THAT scared when she's worried about her sister. Besides, to be honest, those glasses didn't really cover much. Plus, who eats THAT much food on game nights unless they’re made of steel? After Roulette, game nights, and a lot of time spending with the Danvers sisters, she thought she knew Kara Danvers well. She didn't think Kara and Lena would married though. Espically they got married before Alex and herself. Maggie always thought Kara would be the first person on earth to marry a pot sticker. Or a doughnut.

"I know it's supposed to be a secret, but congratulations anyway, little Danvers. Damn, you guys got married before us! " Maggie gave Kara a big hug.

Alex rolled her eyes."Stop encouraging her, Sawyer, they just got married and they're THAT wild. "

* * *

_**Eliza** _

This is not the first time Lena met Eliza, Kara's foster mother. Lena has spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Danvers every year since Kara told her who she really is. The Danvers make Lena feels like she can have a normal family that she never had. But it was the first time Lena ment to Eliza’s since Kara and her got married, and honesty she was a little nervous.

After dinner, Lena went to the kitchen to get more wine. Eliza came over and started tenderly, "Are you alright, Lena? You seemed distracted. "

Lena looked surprised, eyes wide opened. "You don't mind that Kara and I got married in secret, without notice, without a wedding? "

Eliza smiled kindly, "Kara is my child right, but she's not my property, and you don't need my permission or let me know. She accepted your proposal willingly, it's all her choice. She loves you. I support my children's decision, and you, Lena, you are my children too."

Lena felt her heart was filled with warmth.

* * *

_**Eve** _

Eve is one of the few people who knew her boss was dating the National City hero, Supergirl. Her boss is obsessed with work, so she spends all her time in lab with Eve unless she is dealing with company affairs. Lena is a good boss and a good partner, Eve loves working with her and Supergirl loves to visit "hard working" Lena. She often sees Supergirl stopped by and bring take-out food for Lena. All kinds of food. From France to Venice, London to Taiwan, Supergirl flies around the world and brings any local food that Lena likes. She brings one for Eve, too.

She almost caught them making out in the lab once. With a scary noise, Eve hurried in to check. The floor was hell of a mess and the table corner was shattered. The window was open, as if the lab had been robbed. Except Lena's there, looked absolutely innocent, with hickeys had shown up on her neck. OH DEAR, ARE THEY GONNA TEAR THE LAB DOWN?

She thought Lena wasn't the dating type. Or date in a lab, talking nerd all the way kind of person. She had no idea that her hardcore, serious, workaholic boss was so... Passionate in relationships.

The new information about her boss makes Eve feel awkward, refusing look Lena in the eyes, she cross over and help Lena clean up. Lena told her keep the whole relationships thing in secret with embarrassment. This was understandable. Even if her well-paid contract doesn’t forbid her from discussing anything in the lab, Eve wasn't going to say anything anyway. Her boss and Supergirl are a really cute couple.

* * *

_**Cat** _

Cat always knew Kara was Supergirl, and she and the C.E.O. of the largest company in the city even in the country, are a thing. No one told her, but Cat Grant knew everything. And come on, a pair of glasses and even Kara and Supergirl show at the same time might fool everyone else, but not the Queen of All Media. Cat could see the spirit of Supergirl in Kara Danvers, also the kindness of Kara Danvers under Supergirl's uniform. As for why she knows Supergirl and Lena Luthor are a couple, it's pretty simple, too. Even the billionaires known for their privacy don't make their penthouses completely lead-isolated. Also redecorating, buying new furniture every now and then. With all these stuff, you must have a destructive Super in the house.

Their secret is safe with her, though. She always likes Kara, although she keeps called her Ki-ra deliberately; it was funny to see the girl of steel pouting at Ki-ra and can’t do anything about it.

Now, sitting in her spacious office, Cat was staring at the live broadcast of the centurial trial nervously: she really didn’t want it ends in tragedy.

"I plead the Fifth. "

There was a commotion out off the screen. 

In front of the screen, Cat let out a sigh of relief, then she smirked a little, and gulped down the whiskey she was clutching. Well done, Luthor!

* * *

_**Kara** _

That day has finally come unfortunately.

Kara hated what was happening. Lena is the best person in the world, and she shouldn't deserve on that witness stand, she shouldn’t have to be in front of the whole country, facing the evil Lillian, the hostile lawyer, the biased audience. But Kara couldn't do anything about it. She stood at the back of the court, her fists clenched weakly, locking eyes with her wife. It was the only way she could control herself not to smash something or burn something.

The defense attorney's arrogant question nearly drove her mad.

But Lena's calm, polite response chilled her.

"I plead the Fifth. "

The surprise in the courtroom, Lillian's angry, venomous inhale, the crazy Rao cult sermons outside, the mad words of the son of liberty, none of them mattered now, Kara looked into Lena's firm eyes, as if she was the only center of the world； it was Lena who anchored her to the earth.

Kara Zor-El looked into Lena’s eyes, smiled.

Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor, who walked out of that courtroom free, they will no longer be questioned, again.

Kara didn't want to hide the fact that they got married from the public anymore, so she just carried Lena in her arms and flew into the sky.

On the way home she catches the son of liberty with their toxic hate speech and their so called avenging cause via super hearing. She made up her mind that after this she’d hunt them all down, kill them all or send them to hell or whatever, she didn't care, until they are not gonna hurt the people she loves.

But this can wait. She's gonna go HOME, and celebrate with Lena first.


End file.
